


A little teasing can go a long way

by The_Smut_Queen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, Frottage, Idiots in Love, Loud Sex, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Moaning, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Smut_Queen/pseuds/The_Smut_Queen
Summary: Keith had been teasing Shiro all day and Shiro finally snapps giving Keith more than he bargained for..."I'm going to fuck you like an animal"





	A little teasing can go a long way

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith prompt #11

It had been little the little things that got to him; it was always the little things that got under Shiro's skin all day long. Keith knew exactly what he was doing, giving a little wiggle of his hips as he bent down to grab whatever he had just dropped like some cliche from a chick flick, jutting his ass out more than necessary as he slowly stood back up. He glanced over his shoulder aware of how this was slowly making Shiro lose his mind, unable to do anything to him with the rest of the team around. Allowing Shiro to pin him down in training when the went together, more then once and gyrating his hips up against his sparring partner every time. At dinner when they sat down he let his free hand wander under the table watching with the most innocent look on his face as Shiro came close to choking on his drink because Keith’s hand just rested on his lap. Slowly moving to the gap between his legs, following the seam of his pants all the way up and then tracing down again. Keith smirked engrossed in conversation with Pidge. Shiro bit his lip as Keith made eye contact with him, half lidded and smirking as his hand traveled upward again. This time he palmed the bulge in between his thighs through those tight slacks. He nearly gasped as he felt the blood beginning to run south and Keith grasped him harder. He cleared his throat shooting daggers with his eyes at the other hoping none of the other paladins would notice.  
“Keith” Shiro said with a harsh tone as he continued, stroking his hand along Shiro's inner thigh, down and back up again ever so slowly.  
“Hm?” he responded, looking over, doe eyed and batting his pretty little eyelashes as if he wasn't two layers of fabric away from giving his boyfriend a hand job under the table while all of their friends sat around enjoying their “wholesome ” meal.  
“I need to talk with you after dinner” he said through gritted teeth, “alone” he added gripping tightly on the edge of the table as Keith continued trailing up again and smiling  
“Sure thing” he happily responded taking another bite, almost done with his food goo. Shiro had caught on to exactly what game he had been playing and he knew exactly what he wanted to achieve from this. He wanted to get Shiro riled up and aroused and to his dismay it was working extremely well. There was no way in hell he was going to let him get away with this scot-free, he was about to get exactly what he deserves. As they cleared their plates he didn't even bother to say anything to Keith and proceeded swiftly and almost angrily to his room knowing his boyfriend was going to follow in pursuit right behind him. The moment the door slid open and Keith walked inside it was locked and he was slammed up against the wall. Their lips collided furiously, teeth mashing, before either had time to say anything. Keith reached his arms up wrapping them around the other, drawing him in closer. Shiro's hands moved down, untucking Keith's shirt and yanking his jacket off his shoulders. They parted lips, both breathless as their eyes met and Keith grinned.  
“What did I do to deserve such special treatment” he instigated trying to hide the smug look that was slowly beginning to form on his face.  
“Mm you know exactly what” Shiro hissed back at him starting a trail of sloppy bites and suck marks down Keith's neck and onto his collarbone where he let out little whimpers with each one.  
“And now?” he said hands undoing the others belt looking up to see his face flushed red and eyes beginning to cloud with lust  
“I’m going to fuck you like an animal” Shiro spat, voice husky and full of undisguised, pure desire. Keith almost moaned just from the implications. Shiro continued removing the belt and pulling Keith's shirt off, discarding them to the side and quickly forgotten about just like the rest of his clothes were about to be. Shiro threw Keith onto the bed and wasted no time pulling his own clothes off; Kissing him as he tossed his shirt behind him and undid his belt buckle. Seeing Shiro be this rough with him was closer to rare than anything but god did he love it. He was usually soft and loving, nice and slow and it always felt so good and so sweet when it came to sex. Though then again a little bit rough play was never entirely out of the question but never before like this. This was an entirely new side of Shiro and Keith was going to savor every last second of it. Shiro’s tongue prodded at Keith's lips, slipping it inside the moment Keith allowed him to. He took control hands running down Keith's slim sides, grabbing his ass as Keith moaned deepening the kiss even more, eyes rolling back.  
“Fuck” Keith breathed out the moment Shiro pulled away, moving his mouth down and leaving Hickeys in his wake. Keith could feel the pressure building at the base of his spine and Shiro reached down taking his member in his hand, letting out a loud moan. Shiro's tongue swirled around and he's teeth gently scraped against the pale flesh of Keith's neck again turning the skin red which would soon bruise into another purple mark along his neck and chest.  
Pinning him to the bed Shiro backed away for a minute, shuffling around on the ledge next to his bed and returning a moment later with a condom and a bottle of lube. He stopped to admire what he had done already. Swollen lips and a trail of reddening marks that were still glistening from his lips. He coated his fingers with the slick substance before circling Keith's entrance twice and pushing in. Keith let out a sharp gasp at the cold lube as Shiro slowly pressed into him. He took his time prepping and stretching Keith, moving in and out as Keith let out small mewls and giving him time to adjust with every new digit added. Once he added the second finger he curled upwards dragging along the soft muscle searching for that one spot he knew would drive Keith crazy. It took him a few tries but the moment he brushed against his prostate his back arched of the bed, moaning out a breathy “yes! Oh God Shiro!” and Shiro smirked deviously. He made sure to press against it as he thrusted in with his hand watching Keith react so beautifully to it , moaning and gripping tightly to the sheets. Keith whined as Shiro removed his hand, upset about the loss of friction  
“Turn over” Shiro instructed opening the condom and sliding it down his length. Keith obeyed immediately, face down, ass up, and Shiro grabbed the lube again slicking it over the latex of the condom.  
“You ready?” Shiro asked lining himself up with Keith's entrance.  
“Mm please” he whined out rutting his ass back trying to take Shiro in himself  
“Please what” Shiro asked leaning over Keith, letting the head tease at him but never slipping in.  
“Please Shiro… Please just fuck me” he begged and Shiro couldn't resist anymore. He pushed in and Keith gasped moaning out  
“Mm fuck your huge”. Shiro let out a heavy sigh letting Keith adjust a little more before moving, slow and steady like he always did, making sure Keith was okay.  
“So good for me baby” he whispered “So tight” he said placing his human hand on Keith's hip pushing his thrusts deeper as Keith rocked against him, already a babbling mess, head lolling forward. He rocked forward finding his prostate again, eliciting a drawn out moan from the other.He moved his other hand down to Keith's ass, grasping at the flesh and giving it a slap, watching his ass bounce, in which Keith groaned in response to.  
He began to pick up his speed, starting to set a brutal peace, slapping him again, this time a little harder. Keith's back arched again as he moaned out almost incoherently.  
“Oh fuck, oh god! Shiro! Hmn!!” Keith balled the sheets in his fists again, burying his face into the mattress, muffling his cries of pleasure. Shiro on the other hand was having none of that. He moved his right hand up and slowly took a fistfull of Keith's hair in his hand, not being too rough to cause pain but rough enough that he pulled him up and he was left on his hands and knees letting moans and swears drip from his lips like honey.  
“Louder baby,” he said leaning over him to speak softly into his ear.  
“Tell me how it feels with my cock inside you” Shiro commanded voice deep with lust. He moved his hand off Keith's hip and brought it down with a loud clap across his ass, “Ah!!” slap “S-s-so g-” slap “Oh fuck! It’s s-so g-goods” Keith gasped out. Shiro snapped his hips forward, harder and faster than before feeling the muscles in his stomach contract more, he was close.  
“Oh fuck! Takashi!” Keith cried out. Shiro felt a rush knowing exactly what it meant when Keith called out his name,he too was nearing his climax.  
“Say it again, call out my name ” He reached down taking Keith's member in his hand and stroking it in time with his thrusts, letting his thumb slip over his head. He bucked his hips up more with tension coiling behind his hips at the impending orgasm.  
“Takashi” Keith breathed out, he could feel his head beginning to spin like he was losing oxygen. “Mm god! Takashi!” he moaned out, heat pooling in his stomach.  
“Ah! Oh Takashi! I’m gonna c-cum!!” he screamed out as Shiro let in one more thrust and he was tipping over the edge, cock twitching as cum spurted out onto the sheets. Keith's chest fluttered;it felt so good and it was just so much, waves of pleasure taking washing over him, shaking as he rode out his orgasm. Shiro didn't slow and reached his climax a few thrusts later, feeling Keith clench down on him was what sent him seeing stars. He doubled over releasing into the condom and pulled out a moment later removing and tying the condom, throwing it in the small garbage can that was identical to the ones in every room of the castle. His chest heaved coming down from his high and falling down onto the bed next to Keith. They were both breathless as he glanced over at Keith before making eye contact and both letting out a weak laugh  
“holy fuck.” Keith sighed running a hand through his sweaty and now messy hair.  
“You alright?” Shiro asked standing up and pulling the messy sheets off and throwing them in the corner mentally noting to wash them later before making his way to the closet.  
“More than alright” Keith chuckled moving so Shiro could put a new set of sheets on lazily and then collapsing right back onto the mattress the moment he could.  
“Oh, really? I was afraid I was a little too rough” Shiro said cuddling up to him and pulling a blanket up.  
“mm no way.” Keith said turning over to face Shiro “That was… immaculate, to say the least” Shiro scoffed at his response as he began to trace small circles onto the soft skin of his back.  
“So I take it you might want to do this again sometime?” Shiro asked breaking their, now sleepy,silence and giving him a soft grin.  
“God yes!” Keith responded almost immediately and Shiro laughed  
“Good thing these walls are soundproof then, huh?” he teased and Keith only laughed shoving his shoulder and giving a quiet but playful “Shut up” before planting a kiss on to his swollen, pink lips once more and falling asleep in each other's arms.

 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to make a request you can find my Tumblr here: https://thesmutqu33n.tumblr.com/  
> And the post of the prompt here  
> https://thesmutqu33n.tumblr.com/post/173278917019/smutty-writing-prompt-pick-a-ship-and-a-number


End file.
